


You're the Bad Boy That I Always Dreamed Of

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me Or Your Pants On [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Calum, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Feminine Luke, Feminization, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knee cap some lowlife thugs for me?” Luke requested eagerly, blue eyes wide in excitement, pupil’s dilating.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Calum quirked an eyebrow, glancing up and down the hallway. After making sure it was empty, he gripped both of Luke’s hips tightly, grip bruising, as he shoved the smaller boy up against the lockers harshly, pushing his skirt up with one hand before crashing his lips to the younger boy’s, teeth clacking at the force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Bad Boy That I Always Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Cake? Like I love a girly Luke! That is my life! I would like one where like, They are in highschool and they are not famous, they are in a relationship, Calum it's like the bad guy and he intimidates people, but Luke it's pretty, small and girly? Calum really loved Luke and protects him a lot. Luke plays volleyball and wear tight shorts and the boys at school likes to watch him? And like he is cute and easy for them, and Calum always gets mad, and sex in Calum's car, but not for a punishment just because yolo:) please! I'm gonna be so happy! Please can you make it super long?:) xx
> 
> Cake's not one of my OTP's but after writing this, I couldn't help but to fall in love(: Still needs some major editing but I can't be bothered right now(: I hope this is what you were looking for [Narryfavoritejiall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall)!!!(: Sorry it took me so long!!!(: Thinking of making this into a chaptered piece(: Thoughts?(: Title from Queen of Disaster by Lana Del Rey(:

Leaning against the outside wall of the school’s back wing, facing the empty practice field, Calum listened to the rhythmic creaking of his worn leather jacket each time he raised his lit cigarette to his mouth to take a drag. He tilted his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the light breeze flutter across his face, taking his time in finishing his nicotine fix, knowing he wouldn’t get the chance for another for the next couple of hours. He groaned as he heard the back entrance open and close, not even bothering to stub his cigarette out, for a majority of the teachers had already given up on him. He pulled another drag from his cigarette as he glanced over at the teacher, sure he was going to receive a scolding followed by an eye roll before they inevitably left in frustration. He was pleasantly surprised when his eyes connected with smooth, pale legs, seemingly extending for miles up into a uniform mandated plaid skirt which had been rolled up higher than school regulations. He grinned crookedly as he raised his chocolate eyes higher to see, thin delicate fingers clutching angrily at small hips followed by an even tinier waist, a button down shirt that was unbuttoned obscenely low, pouty pink lips and narrowed electric blue eyes framed by a soft blonde fringe.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class princess?” Calum’s grin melted into a smirk as he watched his boyfriend stomp his black Louboutin clad, little foot and cock his hips sassily to the side.

“ ** _I_** have a bathroom pass,” Luke stated haughtily. “You on the other hand are what? Skipping class as per usual?”

Calum swaggered over towards the smaller boy who only just met eye level with the older boy in his tall heels. He took a final drag of his cigarette, flicking it carelessly to the side as he gripped the back of Luke’s head, fingers tangling in the blonde locks as he dragged the boy closer, blowing his last exhale into the smaller boys face. Luke’s bright blue eyes fluttered shut, his long dark eyelashes fanning out over his flushing cheeks as he whimpered, inhaling the released smoke. Calum hummed at the younger boy and slid his hand, that wasn’t tangled in Luke’s blonde locks, up one of the smaller boy’s smooth, hairless thighs and up his skirt until he was palming a lace clad cheek. Luke rested his face against Calum’s chest with a shaky exhale as he felt the older boy dig his nails into his toned flesh.

“You like the new shoes princess?”

Luke nodded eagerly in reference to his shiny, black, 5.5 inch pumps with the iconic red soles before resting his chin on Calum’s chest, grinning up at the dark haired boy.

“All of the girls were so jealous when I put them on after practice,” Luke whispered smugly. “They couldn’t take their eyes off of me,” he confided in his boyfriend.

Calum quirked a smile down at the younger boy, he found it amusing how eager the blonde boy always was to be the center of attention. Unless that attention was someone hitting on his boy, then Calum would see red and do his best to tear apart whichever asshole dared to approach Luke. At the thought of any of the football player’s once again trying to flirt with his boyfriend, Calum slid his callused fingertips into the smaller boy’s lace panties, roughly prodding at his hole, still damp from earlier that morning. Groaning in satisfaction, Calum attempted to push his fingers in deeper but Luke grabbed his wrist with a surprising amount of strength for having such delicate hands.

“Cal w-we can’t! I h-hafft-ta get back-k to class,” Luke stuttered out desperately as he unconsciously pressed back on the rough fingers slightly.

Calum acquiesced without argument, pulling his fingers out of the younger boy’s panties obligingly but decided to pull the younger boy in with a tight grip of his blonde locks, plundering his mouth for a short while before pulling away, tugging lightly at Luke’s lip ring with his teeth.

“I’ll walk you back princess,” Calum instructed the blue eyed boy before tossing a leather clad arm over Luke’s shoulder as they reentered the school. Luke rested his head against Calum’s shoulders, smiling softly at the satisfying clack of his heels on the linoleum floor.

“You’re coming over tonight, right?” Luke questioned impassively, expecting the usual agreeing hum. Calum snuck in through Luke’s window every night, with few exceptions, after the younger boy’s family had gone to sleep, for the two had trouble sleeping without the other next to them as loathe as Calum was to admit it.

“’Course Princess, right after I finish tonight’s job.”

“Do you have to?” Luke whined pouting at the older boy.

“Do you like the nice things I buy you?” Calum questioned looking pointedly down at the smaller boy, watching as Luke’s gaze flitted down to his new shoes.

“Well… yeah,” the blue eyed boy muttered softly.

“Then I gotta work princess,” Calum explained. “’Sides Mikey and I are just collecting debts tonight, nothing too big.”

“Just as long as you guys aren’t stealing cars again,” Luke asserted, nose crinkling in distaste.

“’Course not Princess, I promised,” he reminded the blonde boy, tone sincere.

“Knee cap some lowlife thugs for me?” Luke requested eagerly, blue eyes wide in excitement, pupil’s dilating.

“Yeah?”

Calum quirked an eyebrow, glancing up and down the hallway. After making sure it was empty, he gripped both of Luke’s hips tightly, grip bruising, as he shoved the smaller boy up against the lockers harshly, pushing his skirt up with one hand before crashing his lips to the younger boy’s, teeth clacking at the force. Luke whimpered, grabbing the older boys dark locks with both hands a pulling Calum’s face even tighter to his own. The two boys were so caught up in each other that they failed to hear a door slam open at the end of the hall.

“Letting that trash corrupt you even more Hemmings?”

Calum tore away from the blonde’s now cherry red, wet lips, instinctively shielding the wrecked looking smaller boy from the view of whoever had just entered the hall. Whipping around rapidly, he squared his shoulders, ready to face whoever thought they could talk to his boyfriend that way.

“The fuck did you just say?”

Calum felt his entire body tense as he realized it was one of the football players who constantly gave Luke grief for wearing skirts and heels. Not even the feeling of the blue eyed boy gently placing a reassuring hand on his back helped calm the older down.

“He was such a good little _girl_ until you c—”

Calum cut the other boy’s sneer off before he could potentially chafe Luke’s feelings in any way, “Keep talking and I swear I’ll take my knife and rape you with it, you little bitch.”

As Calum spoke, he had unconsciously taken a threatening step towards the beefy football player and in the process revealed his debauched looking boyfriend. The offending boy seemed to have missed Calum’s threat entirely as he caught sight of the smooth expanse of Luke’s pale legs, skirt now hiked up high enough to reveal the edge of his black lace panties. Calum gritted his teeth shoving his hand in his pocket to grip his knife as the juice head whistled lowly.

“Fuckin’ slut, bet you let everybody get a little taste of your sweet cu—”

Calum roared advancing on the slightly larger boy, flipping his pocket knife open in the process. He was stopped however by a surprisingly strong grip, from small thin fingers on his arm and looked back to meet Luke’s worried baby blues, and noticed the younger boy gnawing anxiously at his lip ring.

“Not on school grounds,” he whispered up to the older boy, nails digging nervously to the leather of Calum’s jacket.

Calum threw a deadly glare at the smirking juice head, hand still gripping his knife tightly. The dark haired boy’s blood felt as if it would boil over when he noticed the cocky boy’s gaze lingering on Luke’s partially exposed ass. Exhaling sharply through his nose, Calum flipped his knife shut, shoved it into his jeans pocket and began to shrug out of his jacket. Moving so that he was once again blocking Luke from view, Calum adjusted the younger boy’s skirt mindlessly as he handed over his jacket. Luke visibly relaxed as he pulled the jacket up to his nose and he inhaled the scent of well-worn leather and something distinctly Calum. Ignoring the juice head who was still standing behind them, Calum helped the smaller boy don his jacket, chest puffing proudly as he took in how the sleeves fell to the tips of the blonde’s fingers and the hem rested below the swell of Luke’s cheeks, effectively barring anyone else from catching sight of the younger boy’s ass.

“Cute, I bet—”

“Just shut the fuck up while you still have the chance,” Calum snapped, resting a hand low on Luke’s back, pushing him along towards his next class. Ignoring the juice head’s wolf whistles at the smaller boy, Calum threw his arm back over Luke’s shoulder possessively. “Ash is in your class right?”

Luke rested his head against Calum’s shoulder, nodding tiredly in response to the dark haired boys demand. The older boy sighed planting a kiss into the soft blonde locks beneath his chin.

“’Kay, don’t let him leave your side,” Calum ordered to which Luke’s head shot up in question, brows furrowed in confusion. “Gonna get started early so I can come over earlier tonight,” the taller boy answered.

Luke hummed in response, tilting his head back in request as they reached the door to his class. Calum chuckled before leaning down and giving the smaller by a quick kiss.

“Love you, princess. Gonna try and make it in time for dinner, tell Liz sorry for me if I don’t make it in time.”

“I love you more,” Luke stretched his neck and stole one last kiss from the older boy before he entered the classroom.

If Luke noticed that a particular juice head’s tires had been slashed when he was walking with Ashton to said boys car after school that day, he didn’t mention it to his best friend.

*

Later that night as he was reading a book in bed, Luke startled when the encompassing silence was broken by harsh taps on his bedroom window. He jumped out of bed excitedly, rushing to unlock and push open the paneled glass. He relished Calum’s grunt as he watched scraped knuckles turn into the older boy pulling his body over the window sill and in a short moment the older boy was standing before Luke, brushing some dirt off of his bloody t-shirt.

“Yours?”

Luke fiddled nervously with the hem of the large sweater he was wearing, small hands only stilling when they were grasped tightly in the older boy’s callused grip.

“’Course not Princess,” Calum assured him, watching as the smaller boy seemed to let out all of the air in his body as he relaxed against his pillows. When the dark haired boy realized that his boyfriend was wearing one of his sweaters and no pants, he hummed appreciatively in the back of his throat. Luke smirked when he realized what the taller boy was looking at and as he watched Calum kick off his shoes, he slowly lifted one edge of the oversized sweater to reveal the black lace panties he still had on. “Mine?” Calum nodded to the sweater in question.

However, Luke jumped from zero to 60 and ran his fingertips lightly over his lace covered hole, ignoring his hardening cock entirely whispering, “All yours.”

Groaning, Calum tore his bloody shirt off before tossing it to the side carelessly. Diving on to the bed he quickly stole Luke’s lips, pushing the younger boys lip ring around with his tongue. He pushed the smaller boy’s long legs apart even further before sliding his hands around to the blonde’s backside, gripping the blue eyed boy’s lace covered cheeks tightly and using his hold to pull Luke’s hips tightly to his own jean clad crotch. Luke responded eagerly, pushing his book off of the bed as he wrapped his legs tightly around the older boys hips and twisted so that he was sat atop the brunette’s lap. Grinding against the bigger boy, Luke whined as he felt rough fingertips pressing at his hole through the fabric of his panties.

“S-saw the ti-res,” Luke gasped out as he pulled away to take a couple of desperate breaths.

“Yeah?”

Calum moved one hand to the back of the Luke’s head, twining his fingers tightly in soft blonde tresses as he pulled the younger boy’s face back to his own and shoved his tongue past the plump, cherry lips, forgoing playing with the smaller boy’s lip ring entirely. With little effort, Calum had rolled them over so he was once again above the younger boy, rolling his hips against Luke’s fluidly. Lips smacking wetly, Luke pushed his hands into the back of the dark haired boy’s jeans, dragging them, along with his underpants, down just past the swell of Calum’s ass. The older boy shivered as the cool air hit his exposed cockhead, swollen firm in arousal. As he continued to push the increasingly wet head of his cock against Luke’s lace covered hole, the younger boy threw his head back against his pillows whining, pushing his hips up in tandem. Their combined movements had pushed Calum’s jeans down far enough that the older boys entire length was now exposed, leading him to shove a hand down the back of the smaller boys panties to pull them down far enough so that his hole was exposed.

“Luke, Calum still ha—Oh!”

Liz’s gasp had the two boy’s tearing their mouths apart, gasping for breath in an attempt to conduct themselves as calmly as possible. Before they could calm down enough to defend themselves Liz was already speaking again.

“Calum! We were sad you missed dinner! Glad to see you made it anyways, back to crawling through Lucas’ window like old times?” Liz’s tone was teasing as if she couldn’t see her youngest son’s boyfriend’s bare ass, clenched in anticipation of entering the debauched blonde boy.

“Ol-old ti-mmm-es sake, righ’?” Calum forced out with a pained smile, unable to move himself from hovering over the smaller boy, knowing he was the only thing blocking Liz from seeing more of her son then necessary.

“Well, glad to have caught you sweetheart! See, Andrew and I have to go to a company dinner tomorrow night and we wanted to make sure you’d be at Luke’s volleyball game.”

“’Course, wouldn’ miss it,” Calum panted, his heartbeat finally starting to slow, refusing to look down at Luke but unable to look Liz in the eye.

“Perfect! I’ll see you in the morning then, do try to be quiet tonight boys. I love you!”

Calum gave a nod as Luke mumbled a ‘love you’ and buried his head in his pillow in embarrassment. Calum fell to the side with a huff as he listened to Luke’s mortified whine. Pushing his jeans the rest of the way down and pulling his boxer briefs back up, Calum laid back waiting for his breathing to even out as he watched Luke pant into the pillow next to him.

“’S ‘kay Princess,” Calum reassured running a hand through the smaller boy’s blonde tresses.

“’S humiliating,” he mumbled into the pillow. “’M not even hard anymore,” he whimpered causing Calum to sigh and lean over in order to pull Luke’s panties back up before pulling the younger boy to his chest.

“’M not either Princess,” he whispered as he dropped a kiss to the boy’s soft hair.

“Keep getting cock blocked,” Luke grumped burrowing against the older boy’s neck.

“Probably best,” Calum conceded. “Need to be rested for your game tomorrow, forgot tomorrow’s Friday.”

With a nod, Luke threw one of his smooth legs over Calum’s lower stomach and hummed blissfully at the heat his boyfriend was emanating.

“I love you more,” Luke whispered gently.

“I love _you_ more Princess,” Calum smiled into the wild blond hair.

*

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

Luke glanced around at the growing crowd in the schools main gym as he warmed up with the team’s libero, failing to catch sight of Calum once again. His parents were at a company dinner, Ashton had work, his brothers were away at school and Michael was nowhere to be seen either meaning him and Calum were probably off doing something illegal together. The game was set to start in a few minutes and with one last cursory sweep of the gym, Luke concluded that Calum wasn’t going to show up. As he swept his eyes over the gym a final time, Luke noticed an unusual amount of football players filling the bleachers, confused he turned to the team’s libero questioning their presence.

“It’s their buy week,” she explained.

Bending over to adjust his knee pads, Luke heard the gym come alive with wolf whistles and murmurs. Glancing back in confusion he realized that a good majority of the people in the bleachers were staring at _him_. That’s when Luke realized that while the football players had seen him in the rolled up skirt of his school uniform, they had never witnessed him prancing around in his spandex shorts. Digging his fingers under the hem of the tight, little shorts where they met his skin, right beneath the swell of his ass, he pulled at the material before letting it go with a snap against his skin as if adjusting the material. He figured if Calum didn’t feel he was worth the attention, then Luke would just let someone lavish him with it. In response, the crowd seemed to shift uncomfortably as a whole with a few shouts of approval ringing out.

Throughout the entire game Luke made sure to squat extra low and made every dive and spike ESPN and Play Boy ready. The crowd was even rowdier than usual, with leering shouts reaching Luke’s ears with each movement he made. Grinning he flounced around the court, not playing his best game, but certainly achieving his best looking game. The crowd swelled with each step he took and each jump he made, he preened at the indistinguishable yells, only able to make out words like ‘baby,’ ‘bend over,’ and ‘fuck.’ As the game was coming to a close, an easy win, Luke suddenly caught sight of a shadowed figure sat in a corner of the bleachers, legs spread wide and gaze dark. Quirking a self-satisfied smirk, Luke bent over once more, feigning a calf stretch, grinning as he heard the crowd come alive once again. Once the game was over and he was exiting the locker room, Luke, still in his spandex, realized that the gym remained quite full with a majority of the occupants vying for his attention.

“Baby girl!”

“Hey beautiful, wh—”

“—wanna f—”

“—let me ju—”

“I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you till you can’t walk pretty girl.”

Luke gasped at the crass comment, turning around and flushing when he realized it was the juice head from the hallway the day before. As he looked back up from his Uggs to give the bigger boy what for, he noticed Calum off to the side growing increasingly tenser. Batting his long, dark eyelashes, Luke looked up coyly, feigning bashfulness as he dug his toe into the wood of the gym of the floor. The juice head peacocked at the idea of capturing the pretty boy’s attention foremost over the rest and stepped further into Luke’s space.

“Let me show you everything your thug of a boyfriend has been doing wrong sweetheart,” the juice head muttered as he brushed a stray blonde lock from the smaller boys face.

“Well I—” Luke was cut off by a strong hand firmly grasping his arm and yanking him towards the closest exit.

“Move your fuckin’ ass,” Calum growled back at him. “I don’t have time for your bullshit dawdling.”

“But Cal—”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Luke grinned at Calum’s demand, going pliant and allowing the older boy to drag him across the parking lot. He thought over ways to rile the dark haired boy even further when he spotted the juice head’s car, still rooted in the parking lot thanks to the deflated tires.

“Too bad his tires are slashed, I really would’ve liked it i—”

Growling, Calum slammed the smaller boy against the offending car, stealing the younger boy’s breath as he took Luke’s lips in a demanding, rough kiss. Luke moaned heavily at the older boy’s fiercely commanding actions, taking whatever he wanted from the blue eyed boy’s lips. Moving one hand to hold the blonde’s jaw in a bruising grip, Calum shoved his free hand into the pocket of his leather jacket gripping at his pocket knife. Flipping it open, he dragged the side of the blade down the back of the smaller boy’s neck causing Luke to moan wantonly and begin rubbing wildly against the older boy’s body. With a grunt, Calum used the hand on Luke’s jaw to pull the younger boy’s face to the side until he was forced to turn around. Using his hips, he forced the smaller boy’s body against the car door, grinding slow and hard against Luke’s spandex covered ass as he placed his knife in the crack between the door and the body of the car, sliding the blade up until he heard a soft click.

Upon hearing the satisfying click, Calum used his free hand to pull Luke away from the car door, grabbing the waist of his tight little shorts and yanking. As the blonde boy stumbled slightly to the side with a whine, Calum ripped the car door open, after shoving his now closed knife back in his pocket. He used his grasp on the back of Luke’s shorts to pull, then push the younger boy onto the backseat. Moaning at the rough handling, Luke scrambled back against the opposite door and spread his legs, tight spandex stretching obscenely across his hard cock, encouraging Calum to crawl between his pale thighs. Diving between Luke’s long legs Calum stole the smaller boys bite swollen lips in a quick kiss before pulling back to shut the door behind him. Luke whined when he realized that Calum was going to stay on the opposite side of the back seat and not retake his position between the blue eyed boy’s legs.

“You _that_ horny Lucas?”

Luke’s breath caught at the use of his given name, Calum was obviously more pissed than the blonde had originally believed.

“You want it so bad, you’d fuck that piece of shit?”

The younger boy moaned throwing his head back as the dark haired boy’s voice dropped dangerously low.

“Bet you’d spread your legs for anything with a dick, huh?”

Luke was tempted to nod, just to see how far he could push Calum but decided better of it when he felt his dick pushing against the tight waistline of the spandex shorts he was wearing.

“Only you,” the smaller boy gasped.

“Yeah?”

Calum cocked his head to the side smugly, smirk spreading rapidly at Luke’s desperate nod.

“Well since you obviously wanna get fucked _so_ badly _and_ I’m feeling generous, I guess I’ll fuck you.”

The smaller boy’s whimper served only to make Calum’s smirk grow more sinister.

“Only catch is, you’re gonna have to ride me,” Calum stated, grinning at Luke’s answering moan. “ _And_ I’m gonna make you do all of the work.”

Nodding eagerly, Luke quietly whimpered a “’kay,” and clumsily scrambled to his knees, waiting for Calum to sit down in the middle of the backseat before frantically straddling his lap. Breathing through his nose in an attempt to calm down, Luke made quick work of Calum’s jeans, pushing them along with his boxer briefs to about mid-thigh. Whining at the sight of his boyfriends now exposed, thick, dark cock Luke placed a hand against Calum’s chest to steady himself as he pulled down his tiny spandex shorts and black charmeuse thong just beneath the swell of his ass. Forgoing looking seductive, Luke quickly shoved a few of his fingers into his mouth coating them liberally in saliva before quickly inserting two into his hole. Calum groaned, running his hands up and down Luke’s sides, enjoying the way his rough palms snagged on the smaller boy’s soft, silky skin.

Panting, Luke inserted a third finger to further stretch himself as he spit vigorously into his free palm. The younger boy quickly jacked Calum’s cock, effectively coating it in spit as he removed his fingers from his stretched hole. Shuffling forwards on his knees, Luke kept his grip on the older boy’s cock and angled Calum’s cock so that the tip was pressed against his entrance. With a moan, the blonde sank slowly onto Calum’s cock, the brown eyed boy answering with a groan as he felt Luke’s heat swallow him up. Calum gasped as the blue eyed boy dug his nails harshly into his shoulders, and with a quick glance up to Luke’s face he realized that the smaller boy was clenching his eyes shut in pain, teeth gnawing relentlessly on his bottom lip.

“Hey, hey princess. Look at me,” Calum urged as the younger boy shook his head. “Yeah, c’mon. Look at me.”

With a whine, Luke peeled his eyes open. His baby blues were watery and blood shot and Calum tsked at the obvious discomfort in the smaller boys face.

“Not enough lube, huh?”

Luke shook his head and began grinding his hips against Calum’s in an attempt to eliminate the burn from not having enough lube. Each exhale ended in a whimper, but Luke knew that if he just continued on and found that spot all of the pain would be eliminated. As he grew more desperate, his grinding grew harsher and Calum’s breathing increased with the rougher friction. Luke leaned back a miniscule fraction each time he rolled his hips up, searching earnestly for the right angle. Finally, Luke wailed as he felt the head of Calum’s cock brush against something inside of him. Muscles locking from the overwhelming pleasure, Luke hazily began to bounce lightly on the older boy’s lap in order to continue pushing against that spot.  

“Fuck!”

Calum slammed a fist against the seat of the car in frustration when he remembered he was supposed to be making Luke do all of the work. He so desperately wanted to take hold of the younger boy’s small waist and move him up and down his cock. To satiate his need somewhat, Calum took Luke’s hips in a bruising grip in the hopes that it might anchor him to feel the pale boy’s warm, supple skin. Groaning deeply, he watched his cock disappear and reappear in a quick rhythm as Luke rode him almost manically, chasing the pleasure of having the head of Calum’s cock pressed to his prostate endlessly.

The older boy’s leg muscles clenched fiercely at the effort he was putting towards not thrusting up to the smaller body above him. He threw his head back with a cry however when he heard the distinct, rhythmic squeak of the cars shocks as Luke began to ride him in earnest, bouncing frantically. Knowing better than to touch his own cock, Luke ran his fingers lightly up and down his own clothed sides feeling the tickle of the delicate touch. His fingers skimmed over his ribs slowly, in opposition to his desperate bouncing, until they reached his taught nipples and he gave one a harsh twist. The blonde sobbed at the shock of the feeling and Calum squeezed his eyes shut tight in an effort to not take one of the pert nubs, peeking through the thin t-shirt, between his teeth.

“Loo-k at me Cal! ‘M all yours!”

With his head still thrown back, Calum peeked at his boyfriend through his hooded, chocolate eyes and moaned wetly at the debauched sight before him. Luke’s hair was an absolute mess and his lips were bitten raw. He had a high flush across his cheeks and the blue of his eyes were almost completely encompassed by the black pupils. The younger boy’s perky nipples were poking aggressively through his thin game day t-shirt as Luke rolled them between his delicate finger tips. As he dragged his eyes further down, the older boy hummed in appreciation as he saw the way Luke’s pale thighs clenched in time with the bouncing of his hips and the squeak of the simultaneously bouncing car.

“Fuckin’ love you princess,” Calum sighed heavily, unable to lift his heavy head from the seat.

Luke whine, grabbing Calum’s ears roughly and pulling him into a messy kiss that resulted in them mostly just pressing their lips together with open mouths, exchange hot, wet breaths. Upon feeling the scalding press of Luke’s lip ring against his lips, Calum dug his teeth into the younger boy’s bottom lip and felt the blue eyed boy’s movements grow jerky and awkward. Sliding one hand down the smaller boy’s sweat drenched shirt, Calum rubbed lightly at where Luke’s rim stretched around his cock.

“Ah-ah-ahhh!”

Following his scream into Calum’s mouth, Luke felt his cock twitch weakly against the spandex and panties tangled around the top of his thighs as he came in awkward spurts, pushed out by the rough jabs of the older boys cock against his prostate. Rainbow dots danced across his vision as the edges darkened slightly and Luke felt every muscle in his body pull tightly, his toes curling around the fur inside of his boots as his entire body clenched desperately. As he slumped forward, resting his cheek against the leather of Calum’s jacket, he grinned weakly at the hot, wet cum being pushed lazily back into his body by Calum’s slowing thrusts.

“You. On’y you,” the younger boy slurred. “Lo’ _you_.”

Panting, Calum dropped a kiss onto the top of Luke’s sweaty blonde locks.

“L-love you m-more princ-cess.”


End file.
